No, I'm Not
by HiroyasuYumi
Summary: After accidentally catching Tohru naked, Kyo is put out of the house. However, Tohru really didn't mind, and yells at the Prince, Yuki, to go out and repair what he had just destroyed. However, after finding Kyo, Yuki realizes that they both need a bath, and as is traditional in Japan, the two bathe together, and as I like to say... Things went down.


"Yuki…?"

"Yes, Ms. Honda?"

"Don't you think… we should look for Kyo?"

Yuki gave no answer. The silence stretched.

"It was an accident… You know that, right?"

He rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter if it was an 'accident' or not. It was inappropriate behavior."

"But he didn't know I was taking a bath! He didn't know I was in there!"

Tohru rarely ever showed signs of frustration or irritation, but Yuki could feel it. She was both. She and Kyo had been such good friends lately… he didn't like it.

"That doesn't matter! He started to undress," He took a calming breath," in front of you."

"But I let him know that I was in there. He was so embarrassed! You shouldn't have kicked him out."

"Well, he's stupid, and stubborn. He's probably on the roof."

Shigure poked his head into the kitchen. Glasses on his face, pen in hand, he simply said, "No, he's not. I checked."

Yuki ignored him. He was building into a temper tantrum, and he knew it, but it couldn't be helped. "That stupid cat had no reason—,"

"Yuki," Tohru warned.

"—to be here in the first place—,"

"YUKI."

"especially since he's NOT a part of the family—,"

"I'm not either!" Tohru cried.

"—And nobody wants him here!"

"YUKI SOHMA!"

Uh-oh. She was mad. He could feel it radiating off of her. And he certainly didn't like it.

"Take that back! _NOW! I_ want him here!"

Tendrils of hair moved around her face like snakes. As Hanna would say, her psychic signals wouldn't fair well for him. Her face was slowly turning pink. If he wasn't careful now, she was going to scream.

"Get out, Yuki."

"I'm sorry?"

"_Get. OUT!_ And you'd better find him! So help me… Don't come back until you do!"

"Yes, Ms. Honda."

* * *

The blush was still on his face, but he'd gotten over the embarrassment. He could feel the purr rumbling though his chest as he gently entertained the six or seven kittens in his lap. Who would've thought that pine cones could make for such interesting toys?

Finally, he decided to let himself loose and turned into his furry little self, but at the loud sound, the kittens ran and hid. All but one.

A small brown ball of fuzz remained and trotted over to where he stood.

_"Whatsa matter, mister?"_

_"Nothin' you could understand, ya pipsqueak."_

_"I wanna know… Chewbacca."_

_"Well, what the hell. I got kicked out of my house."_

_"Really? My momma left us in the woods. She got in the car and left with my friend Lou."_

_"That sucks."_

_"Yeah."_

The kitten snuggled into Kyo's side.

_"What's your name?" _he asked.

_"Kyo."_ He sighed. _"You?"_

_"Don't have one."_

_"Really?"_ Kyo's ears perked up.

_"Uh-uh."_

_"You want one…?"_

_"Yeah!"_ the kitten mewed.

_"Rel?"_

_"Yeah?"_

Kyo chuckled. _"Well, there you have it. My name's Kyo. Nice to meet you, Rel."_

The two cats continued purring for a time. _"Tired?"_ Kyo cracked a yawn. He received no answer. He curled around the kitten's head and looked at his face. Already sleeping. He closed his eyes and drifted off as well.

* * *

The fingers rubbing between his ears were long and slender. Don't get him wrong, they were warm, but… No one pets him. Ever.

"Why are you touching me?" Kyo asked.

"You are much too dirty to be on the couch, but I doubted that you would want to be on the floor."

Kyo harrumphed. Suddenly, a note sounded in the back of his head.

"Rel?"

The hand stopped. "What?"

"The kid! Where is he!"

"Oh, that thing?"

"You damn rat! _Where is he?"_

"Calm down, mongrel! He's with Shigure and Ms. Honda at the vet. He has heart worms, and they're getting him checked out."

"What?" Tears threatened in the back of his eyes, but there was no way he was letting them escape.

"Don't worry. He should be fine. But since the vet is quite far from here, Tohru will be staying with her grandfather, and Shigure will be staying at the estate with Hatori."

"Whatever." Against his will, the orange cat snuggled closer into Yuki's lap. "And my clothes?"

"I have them."

"Fine." He clawed his way out of Yuki's lap, and on his way up the stairs, he transformed.

"Fuck! Clothes. STUPID RAT! Where are my clothes?" He asked, doing his best to cover himself.

"You don't need them."

Kyo's cheeks turned a pale pink as he darted up the last couple of stairs and into the bathroom.

"C'mon, Yuki! I don't want anyone to see! Give them to me!"

Yuki stood slowly, shook out his hair a bit and followed Kyo's path into the bathroom. Leaning against the door, he said, "She's not here. No one is."

"Well, I'm gonna take a bath."

* "Can I join you?"

"Psh, whatever."

Kyo turned on the water, waited a bit, then darted to his room. In the meantime, Yuki adjusted the temperature to his liking. He slid himself in just as Kyo returned, sighing in bliss. Kyo, facing the other direction, hissed at the hot water, but dealt with it, figuring it was better than cold. Pulling out the bar of soap, he ducked under water to moisten it, and set it down to grab his washcloth. Once he tried to get it again, it slipped out of his hands, flying through the air and out of the tub altogether. Again, he tried to get it, but it kept slipping, making him do a twist dance over and over, attempting to keep it in his large hands. When it suddenly flew into Yuki's direction, they both reached for it, and bonked heads, causing…

_An unexpected kiss._

Kyo flew back to his side of the tub, Yuki rubbing his mouth.

"Well. Um. That was… interesting."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kyo griped.

"Yes, you do."

"I don't."

"Yeah. You do," Yuki persisted.

_"No, I don't."_

"So. You want to pretend like nothing happened."

"Duh."

_"Like a pussy…?"_

Kyo growled.

"No!"

Ignoring him, Yuki continued. "Well, I could see how that makes since, considering that you _are_ nothing but a cat. And a girly one at that."

"Who are you callin' 'girly', pretty boy!"

"Hm? Oh, just you. Unless you turn around and deal with this like a man."

Kyo whipped around just in time to see that Yuki had scooted all the way across the tub until he was right in Kyo's face.

"I don't know about you, but I thought it was rather nice."

"It…hurt…" Kyo admitted with a whimper.

"I know." Grasping his upper arms, he pulled Kyo to his chest and smashed their lips together again. Forcing his way into the cat's mouth, he deepened the kiss with little fight from his opponent. Opening his eyes, he saw that Kyo's face was breaking out into a pink blush, as well as an insulting smirk.

"Well, well," He said through their kisses. "I never thought… you could be… so desperate…"

"I'm not. I'm just showing you that I'm still the one who's in control."

Kyo bit down on Yuki's tongue. "No, you're not."

Yuki pulled back to stick out his tongue. Closing one eye, he checked for blood. He knew just how sharp this cat's teeth could be, and how bad that bite hurt.

"I'm not the pussy, pretty boy. You are."

"No," He insisted. Scooting even closer, and almost into his rival's lap, he said, "I'm not."

Kyo felt his lower body heat up just a bit. "Yes you are."

Yuki sighed. He wrapped two arms around Kyo's neck and pulled until they were nose to nose. "How many times do I have to prove this to you, idiot?"

"Doesn't matter. Nobody likes a rat. Especially a rapist one."

"It's hardly considered such a thing…" He reached down and stroked Kyo's weak erection, bringing it to life, "… if the 'victim' enjoys it as much as they do."

Kyo squirmed a bit. "I have no idea…" He gasped as Yuki gripped him roughly, "…what you're talking about…"

"Oh, but Kyo… I think you do." Crossing the last line, Yuki full-on straddled his opponent with ease.

"Mmm, say that again…" Kyo moaned as Yuki ran his hands up his chest.

"Kyo…"

"Mm, yes…?"

"Say my name…" Kyo moved his hands onto Yuki's shoulders.

"Yukiiiii…" He grumbled. A purr ripped through his chest as Yuki groaned back at him. They pulled each other closer, Kyo running his lips down Yuki's neck, leaving love-bites on Yuki's throat. Yuki rubbed his nose along Kyo's ear, eliciting an aroused moan of delight from the kitten. Kyo rolled his head to the right, allowing his hair to fall into his face.

Yuki settled his hands upon Kyo's hips, resuming their kissing, which remained a fight for dominance. Kyo couldn't resist the idea of biting, and did so on Yuki's bottom lip. Yuki performed his own spin on the idea, sucking on the cat's upper lip.

Curious as to what would happen, Yuki moved Kyo to a point where he could ease onto him. Slowly he moved down the length of him, both letting their groans of pleasure rip out and around them. Both hissed as Kyo was in to the hilt, trying to get over how tight Yuki felt versus how large Kyo felt.

"I…need you…to do something…Yuki… It…It hurts," Kyo hissed.

"I…I don't know…. I-if I c-can…!" Yuki whined.

Kyo, frustrated, flipped them over, splashing water out the sides of the tub. With protests from Yuki, he pulled out as far as he could stand, and bucked his hips.

"A-aahhh! Kyo!"

He did it again, this time a little harder, a little deeper.

"K-Kyo! Don't be…. So rough…!"

"I…I'm not… you IDIOT!"

Kyo tried to slow down, tried to be softer, but his body was quick to protest. Yuki stuck out his hands, bracing himself against the tub. "K-Kyoooooo…!" Yuki cried.

"Yessssssssss…"

"H…H-harder…!'

"O-okaaaaayyyy…"

He did his best to follow Yuki's directions, but it was difficult to accomplish when Yuki was practically flying out of the tub. He held on harder to Yuki's hips, pulling him down as he went up.

Yuki's head moved back in ecstasy, his eyes dilated until the obnoxious violet was almost completely consumed with black. "A-aahhhhhhh," he whined.

Their breathing was so heavy, so thick, hanging in the air. "I…I think…" Kyo huffed. "I…Yuki, I…c-can't… keep it together…!"

"Kyo…I nnnnneed you…to…to push harder!"

"I… can't…"

Yuki's hips bucked forward, working for the biggest high he could get. Kyo's muscles slowly began to lock up, showing how tight he was getting. His nails were digging in to Yuki's hips much too hard, likely going to leave marks, his toes clenching.

"I… I…Yu…YUKI!"

"AAAH, KYO!"

They both lay there, entirely spent, the water having grown cold. Luckily, due to the fact that they were both sweating, the water felt great, steam rising off of them. They stared into each other's eyes, Kyo grimacing, Yuki's eyes watering.

"Yuki…?"

"What…"

"Why did we do that? I just totally fuc—"

"Don't say it like that."

"Whatever."

The two teenagers huffed and puffed in the tub.

"That was fun."

Yuki's mouth fell open. "What?"

"But my chest hurts. And my arms aren't working, and I gotta use the bathroom, but my legs are sore…"

Yuki slid out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. He grabbed one for Kyo and tried to hand it to him.

"C'mon, Kyo."

Kyo's eyes were tearing up. "I can't move, Yuki! I can't …"

"Ugh, hold still."

Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyo's chest and pulled him out of the tub. "Here, towel. Put it on."

He fumbled with the thick fabric, and stood, but immediately collapsed on the floor. Without another word, Yuki dragged him into his room and set him on his bed mat. "I don't know what to do! Should I call Toh—,"

"NO! Don't… don't do that! Are you nuts? I just… I just need to sleep it off, that's all." He grabbed a pair of boxers and pulled them on, laying across the blankets.

"I'll be back." In barely a minute, Yuki had returned in a pair of plaid pajama pants and flung himself across the floor. "I'll keep you company. Okay?"

But Kyo had already nodded off, purring in his sleep.


End file.
